


First Date

by akbroeka



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boat Sex, Dates, M/M, M/M Sex, Moonlight, Sex, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akbroeka/pseuds/akbroeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto finally get that first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress at the moment. I hope to get it all in soon.
> 
> I will be doing some edits soon as i noticed my continuity is a bit off. 
> 
> Also, I will be taking some artistic license with Ianto's physique. I noticed in three seasons of the show he put on a little weight. That will not be reflected in this story. Here he will have a more pleasing physique. And hopefully fashionable though I am not good with men's clothes so if anyone has suggestions please comment. Particularly on the date chapter.
> 
> In later chapters there is what some people refer to as 'smut'. I don't see it as smut. There will be some intimacy between them. Probably fairly racy. Maybe very adult, which is why I chose the 'explicit' tag. They are beginning to fall in love so it's not smut. It will be an expression of desire, yes, but also of their growing closeness. Or I hope it will be. I am still developing my skills at writing gay sensuality and sex so we'll see how it turns out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack struggles to plan a date

It was late, well past midnight, and Jack sat in his office alone frowning at his computer. The Hub was quiet around him save for an occasional blip or ping from the organic computer system that monitored the Rift in the overnight hours. If there was a problem it would alert him. In the meantime, since he hadn’t been able to sleep, he was trying to plan a date. It was not his strong suit. A good shag ‘n go, maybe even a long evening or an over night with breakfast. Those he could manage. Dates were…hard. But he had asked Ianto on a date. He wanted to take Ianto on a date. 

They had been shagging for awhile. Or they had been before he had gone chasing after the Doctor. Before he had gone he had been certain Ianto was developing deeper feelings for him. Especially as Ianto had been in counseling and was getting medical help to deal better with his PTSD issues. As nervous as Ianto’s growing feelings made him, it was his own increasing interest that terrified Jack. Love only ever meant pain in the long run for him. How could it be anything else for a man who couldn’t die and whom aged almost not at all? What sort of masochist kept setting himself up like that? Really? 

When the Doctor had come calling it was the perfect excuse. He had bolted, as was his way. Leave before things got too messy or too painful. It wasn’t until he was gone and off racing across time and space with his Doctor, that he began to realize just how deep his feelings for Ianto had grown. He missed the man. He had missed all of them, really. Ianto most of all though. And so he had come back. 

Things were not as peachy as he had hoped. They were all pissed, of course. He supposed they had a right to be. Gwen especially had made a couple of very good pointed points regarding his abandonment of them. Owen, never afraid to speak his mind, had been pissy and more snarky than usual. And Tosh? Well, Tosh was Tosh. Sweet, polite but looking at him with disappointment and some hurt in her dark eyes. The real hurt he felt from Ianto, though. Always a little reserved, Ianto had been outright withdrawn during the cleanup and return from the chase with the blowfish alien. Then John damn well had to show up and make it all worse. Seriously. Having John, that tosser, around had Jack pissed one moment and all maudlin the next. While he had been away one of the things that had gotten into his head and wouldn’t let go was the idea that he wanted to do things proper for Ianto. In the beginning it had been nothing but quick fucks. An office shag, in the archives, his bedchamber, the kitchen, the autopsy room… Those had grown into a few hours in bed here or Ianto’s not surprisingly rather nice little terrace. A pretty red brick with lovely little front garden*. A few hours had turned into over nights. But they had never properly dated. He had not wooed Ianto. Not that Jack thought men generally needed or wanted wooing. Exactly. And he supposed Ianto didn’t need wooing either. Exactly. But as he had mentioned, in the quietly caustic way he could take on when pissed, that he was tired of being used then passed aside until it was convenient for the Almighty Jack Harkness to get back to him again. The hurt had been all over his face and in his voice then. 

So when he and Ianto had been alone in that office he had asked Ianto on a date. Just like that. Blurted it out. And Ianto had been unflatteringly, for Jack, surprised and wonderfully flustered. And he had said ‘yes’. Now John had been dealt with and life in the Hub was settling a bit. Now Jack had to figure out what to do for a date. He had mentioned a film. But really? For a first date? No. Just…no. He just wasn’t sure what exactly he did want to do. But not a film. Too mundane, and he knew Ianto wasn’t really one for public displays, even when shrouded in semi-darkness. No. He needed a better, more private, idea. 

Jack flipped through a few more sites on his computer, jotting down random ideas. Until one site drew his attention and a light pinged on in his head! He had it!

  
*idea developed by Ceywoozle in ‘Go Home’. Please check out that amazing story. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks again

Jack paced and fidgeted, unable to concentrate on much as he waited for the others to arrive. Ianto was almost always first in. Even now that he lived several minutes away, he always arrived early, often before Tosh or Owen or Gwen, to get coffee going and straighten a bit. So where in hell was he?!

Jack paused, a little surprised to realize he was a touch nervous. Just like the night he had blurted out his invitation. More than butterflies. More like a pack of Rilin carnivorous flits. Aliens that, from a distance, resembled massive mutant butterflies - with teeth, claws and deadly stingers. That was what it had felt like, alive and battling in his stomach when he had asked Ianto for that date and waited for an answer. And Ianto had said ‘yes’. But that was then. A lot had happened in the interim and nothing had passed between them on the subject since. Now Jack felt the same way as he waited for the long over due follow through.  
  
When the alarm that signaled the opening of the tourist center door sounded, Jack’s stomach clenched harder and he stepped out of his office. Ianto was whistling something softly as he came through the cog door a few minutes later – until he caught sight of Jack. He fell silent and paused for a moment as he shrugged out of his own jacket. 

“Good morning…sir,” Ianto said finally with a nod and looked away, turning to head toward the coffee area and coat rack. Jacks jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to speak then clamped it closed again. Walking out into the Hub Jack followed Ianto up the stairs. 

“I thought we agreed to stop with the ‘sir’ thing,” he said as he watched Ianto begin to prepare the coffee machine. Ianto took his time answering, adding water and beans to grind before he turned, expression bland as he looked at Jack. 

“I assumed you weren’t serious,” he said in a soft, clipped voice. Those blue eyes were like chips of ice, but behind the ice Jack recognized the hurt fueled anger that still festered there. 

“I was serious!” Jack protested, “Of course I was serious!” He stepped closer to Ianto and reached out to touch the man’s face. Ianto dodged him by turning back to the coffee machine. “I was – am serious, Ianto, dammit! And you agreed. To a date. Are you going back on your word?” Ianto stood still for a long moment, head bowed, then he turned back so he and Jack were nearly nose to nose. Ianto’s gaze was solemn, almost vulnerable. 

“You’re really serious?”, Ianto said, his voice tight, “You really want to do this? I mean… You don’t have to. If it’s just…an apology or you think you need to do it to get me back in bed – don’t bother. I’ll let you shag me again. Eventually. I can’t not. You…you’re like a drug. You’re the only man I’ve ever fucked, the only man I’ve ever wanted to touch like that or let touch me like you do. I’ll keep letting you bed me until you get tired of me and leave again. You don’t have to bother with any damned date.” Jack blinked at the quiet vehemence in Ianto’s voice, the hurt and betrayal. The resignation and bitterness. God. No wonder he had been distant. 

"Ianto,” Jack said, voice thick. He moved quickly, grasping Ianto’s face and pulling him in for a kiss, pressing his body against his lover’s, feeling the other man’s response, and his own as he probed Ianto’s mouth, tongues battling in a familiar dance.. And Ianto didn’t pull away. Just like he had said, he leaned into Jack’s lusty assault, letting Jack in without protest, chest heaving as one hand slid around to Jack’s ass and the other slid up Jack’s chest. When Jack pulled back he let Ianto see the truth in his eyes, or hoped his did. 

“I want to take you out on a date, Ianto,” he said, “I want to do things properly. Damn right I want to shag you again, but I want more than that with you. A date, Ianto. Go out. Spend time together. Have fun.”

For what seemed like an eternity Ianto just stared at him, lust hazed eyes searching, seeking the truth, a faint flush on his cheeks. 

“Please,” Jack heard himself say. A tiny smile, an expression Ianto handed out sparingly, softened kiss reddened lips. He gave a tight nod. 

“Alright. A date,” he agreed and turned back to the coffee again, arranging mugs. 

“Tomorrow,” Jack said. “Is that okay?” Ianto shrugged. 

“I’ll check my appointment book and let you know.”

“Ianto!” Jack growled. 

“Alright. Fine. Yes. Tomorrow is fine,” he said without turning. "What time?” Jack grinned in triumph – and relief. 

“Sevenish? We can let the others close the Hub down,” Jack said. 

“Tomorrow then,” Ianto said as he turned and handed Jack a steaming mug. Blue eyes met blue and the heat flared between them again. Just then the door alarm sounded. Someone else had arrived. The two men moved apart, sharing another look, before Jack headed back down to his office and possibly a cold shower while Ianto took his time preparing the rest of the coffee mugs. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits to come. 
> 
> I chose the restaurant from online customer reviews. I have never been to Cardiff let alone Moksh. If anyone who reads this knows Cardiff or the restaurant and can give me better insight please leave comments. 
> 
> Also, again, if anyone can help me dress the guys better let me know. Fashion is not a strong suit for me. Anyone who helps and leaves a name I will give credit in the notes if you like.

     Two long days. Jack almost wished he had planned the date for the day before. But there were arrangements still in the works. At least Ianto was more relaxed though, his attitude lighter. Jack had even caught him sneaking glances, the expression in his eyes almost flirtatious.

     Uncertainty was there, too, and Jack hated that he was the cause if that. He much preferred a bold confident Ianto. It was almost time. Before leaving the evening before Ianto had asked what he should wear. Jack had assured him that as sexy as he was in a suit, the date required more comfortable casual clothes. Now, as the date time approached Jack was beginning to feel those Rilin flits again. He wondered what the others would think if they could see how nervous he could get over a simple date. 

      Jack made a few calls to confirm dinner and a few other details then headed down to shower. Thirty minutes later, dressed in tan chinos and a pale green button down shirt, Jack was ready to pick Ianto up. For a lady, and certain men, he would take flowers. Ianto didn’t strike him as a flowers sort. Instead he had a pound of Sumatran Meriah, some of the best damned coffee available, and multi-packet of Ianto’s favorite chocolate bars. Maybe it was sappy, but he was going to do this right.  
 

     The drive to Iantos took only ten minutes. Jack pulled up in front and sat for a moment after turning off the engine. He smiled. Who would have ever thought Ianto would go for a sweet little red brick terrace with a front garden. Maybe Ianto would have enjoyed flowers, who knows. Too late now. Jack pushed open the door and gathered his things and got out. He walked up to the front entrance and rang the bell. It took Ianto almost a minute to answer, cheeks flushed as he opened the door.  
 

    “Jack,” he said, looking flustered, “Come in. I’m almost ready.” 

     “Almost?” Jack eyed Ianto’s snug fitting pale grey linen trousers and wine red short sleeve button down silk shirt.

     “You look fine. What else do you need to do?” 

     “You sure?” Ianto said taking in Jack’s clothing, “I wasn’t sure.” 

     “You look amazing, Ianto,” Jack said, stepping close to kiss him. After a moment he stepped back, leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

     “Here. Gifts.” Jack held up the coffee and chocolate. This time Ianto really did blush. 

     “Um. Thanks,” Ianto took the items, eye brows flashing up in surprised delight when he saw the coffee name. He looked at Jack again. “Really, thanks. This is…it’s my favorite.”

     “I know,” Jack said, “I tried. Go put it away. I’ve got dinner reservations for us at Moksh.”

     “Really?” Ianto said, “Impressive.”

     “I know,” Jack said with a grin. Ianto hesitated a moment. 

     “Be right back," he said.

  
     Jack cooled his heels in the front hall while Ianto put the coffee away. When he returned he offered Jack a smile and stepped in to kiss him, hands resting in Jack’s hips. It was not a chaste kiss, thank god, but ot was brief and when Ianto stepped back Jack almost shuddered at the sudden loss of Ianto’s heat.

     “Thank you,” Ianto said, that enigmatic little smile that seemed to be his trademark in place. “For the coffee and chocolate, I mean.”

     “And thank you for that kiss,” Jack said, “I’d be only to happy to follow it up, but there are reservations and I am doing this evening right. So come on. No dawdling.” 

     Moksh was a modern Indian restaurant near the bay. Jack managed to find parking not too far away and they walked toward the restaurant shoulder to shoulder. 

     “Never been here,” Ianto said, “I’ve meant to but never got around to it. I hear it’s pretty good.” 

     “It is amazing. We’ll have the Tasting Menu. Absolutely superb,” Jack said, flashing that irresistible grin of his. Ianto could hardly help but respond as he looked at Jack. The quiet mysterious smile turned into a rare full out smile that filled Jack’s heart with a lightness he wasn’t accustomed to. God, this man…  
 

     “I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Jack announced. Ianto blinked, startled and ducked his head, cheeks taking on a faint ruddy shade. 

     “Mutual,” he said, “but not in the street. Later. Right?” 

      “Damn straight later, boyo,” Jack said. “Right. I’m doing this right. Dinner now. Sex later. No kissing in the street.” A self pep talk that made Ianto laugh. 

     “Maybe just a little one,” he said and leaned in. This time it was mostly, sort of, almost chaste. Almost.  When he pulled back Jack curled his fingers through Iantos and Ianto let him. And they walked hand in hand like any two lovers.

The restaurant was small but elegant inside. Low lighting for dinner despite the fairly early hour. When they stepped inside Ianto looked at Jack with a faintly amused expression. 

“Very romantic,” he murmured. This time it was Jack’s turn to be a little embarrassed. 

“I try. Anything for my man,” Jack murmured in return with a wink and grin. 

“My man?” Ianto murmured in an undertone as the hostess lead them to a table tucked cozily into a corner. They ordered drinks and the waiter went on his way. 

“Prepare for a culinary journey,” Jack said with a grin. “This place has won several awards and the chef is amazing!” 

He was right. The Tasting Menu dinner was amazing, the service impeccable and quite helpful and Jack kept the conversation going when Ianto quieter nature struggled for small talk. Somehow without letting too much personal information slip out, Jack regaled Ianto with stories of his adventures both on Earth and off that alternately made his burst into laughter or watch Jack rapt interest. Not infrequently Jack would begin to mention specific people then suddenly cut himself off with a smile and say something like 'never mind' and go on with the story. 

Ianto wasn't an idiot. It wasn't as if he didn't know Jack had had many partners over the years he had existed. After all, hadn't they just been dealing with that tosser John Hart? What Jack had seen in that bloody git Ianto couldn't figure. But then he wasn't entirely certain what Jack saw in him either. A working class boy, and after what he had done... Ianto sighed and shook his head. 

"What?" Jack asked, "You alright? You suddenly looked far away. If you aren't having a good time we can leave."

"No!" Ianto said, " I'm fine. Really. The food is incredible. I am enjoying myself. Just...lost in thought for a moment."

"Good,” Jack said, leaning toward Ianto. He lay a hand over Ianto’s, gazing into the younger man’s eyes, thumb stroking the side of Ianto’s hand, until Ianto shivered, pupils dilating with desire. Dessert arrived just in time. Both men sat back as the waiter set their desert before them, Jack with a satisfied grin while Ianto stared stolidly at the table top, cheeks ruddy. 

Ianto picked up one if the small, round fried pastries and bit into it, eyes flaring with delight as chocolate filling oozed into his mouth. 

“Chocolate,” Iantos said delightedly once he had finished the bite. “You do know the way to a man’s…heart. Or mine anyway.” 

“Really? That’s all it takes?” Jack asked with a laugh. He ate very little of his desert as he watched Ianto enjoy his. Hot pastries with cinnamon candy floss and the contrasting cold of coconut ice cream. Ianto obviously enjoyed excellent food as much as he enjoyed excellent coffee. When they were done Ianto set back with a genuine smile. 

“That was incredible, Jack, “Thank you. I know you asked me out, but I can get at least my check. This place isn’t cheap.” 

“Don’t insult me, Ianto. This evening is my treat,” Jack said with a glare, “You can do our next date. But tonight is all on me. Yes?” 

“Yes! Yes. Sure. Sorry,” Ianto said with a wave of one hand. Then he smiled. “Next date?” 

“Of course. You don’t think this is a one off do you?” Jack asked, “It’s just the beginning, Ianto. What we should have been doing all along. What I should have done from the start instead of making you just another shag.” 

“It’s alright, Jack. I understand,” Ianto said. 

“No you don’t. Really. And stop being so damned nice, Ianto,” Jack said with a sigh, “I’ve been a right bastard. From here on out, though, I intend to at least try to do better.” For a moment they sat in silence blue eyes on blue. Jack actually broke away first. He paid the bill then looked at Ianto. 

“Ready for the next stage of this date?” 

“You mentioned a film?”

Jack looked scandalized. 

“God no. That’s for when we’re older and getting bored with one another,” Jack said, “For tonight I have something else in mind. You ready?” 

“Lead the way,” Ianto said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant this chapter to be longer but the 'edit' function wouldn't accept my cut and paste from my word processor correctly. So i had to start another chapter.

      "A boat?” Ianto asked in surprise as Jack parked the Torchwood SUV and they walked toward Cardiff Marina. “You own a boat?”  
  
      “Hired,” Jack said with that grin as he linked his hand with Ianto’s again. Ianto didn’t protest or pull away so he figured he was doing okay. It was strange being together like this after months of shagging and being as close as two people could be physically. Jack was finding he very much enjoyed the younger man’s company. He had a sharp wit and dry sense of humor and knew a hell of a lot for a man with barely twenty five years behind him. He read a lot too, which was surprising for a man his age. Jack very often wondered if kids these days even knew what books were. Ianto had a working knowledge of the classics and a strange addiction to spy novels and whodunits. Ianto also had an eclectic taste in music, enjoying everything from Tchaikovski to Musorgski to YoYo Ma to modern jazz, even a head banger metal band called Blue Gillespie*.

      “So, we’re taking a boat out on the bay in the dark?” Ianto asked.

      “Absolutely. Moonlight cruise,” Jack said as they both looked at clouds scudding across the sun as it sank toward the horizon. “Maybe. Hopefully romantic.”

      Ianto laughed. “Romantic? I’m a guy, Jack. I don’t need romantic. Really.”

      Jack stopped and turned so they were face to face, body against body, public be damned.

      “Everyone needs romance sometimes,” he said. Then he kissed Ianto. Right there in front of the world. And it was long and slow and wet and when he finally stepped back they were both flushed and panting and horny. Ianto’s blue eyes, heavy lidded, blazed at him with blatant need.

     “Romantic. Got it,” he said softly.

     “Damn straight,” Jack said, “I knew you’d approve. Now, come on. Times a wasting.” Be smacked Ianto’s ass lightly before striding away toward the marina.  
  
     “Jack!” Ianto protested. But he was smiling as he hurried to catch up.

The boat turned out to be a mid sized cabin cruiser in the Cardiff Marina more upscale section. Soft jazz sax drifted through the twilight, a gorgeous sunset was already fading on the horizon and above it the deep blue black, mostly clear vault of night sky spattered with stars was beginning to show. The air was soft and warm and filled with the scents of sea and boat petrol and cooking coming from a handful of grills and galleys. 

Jack and Ianto walked in companionable silence as they made their way along the docks toward a slip at the far end. As they approached the boat moored there a man stepped off and nodded at Jack, who was ahead of Ianto. 

“Mr. Harkness?” he asked. Jack nodded in confirmation. 

“One and the same,” he agreed and dug a paper out of his wallet, handing it to the man. The man glanced over it then nodded. 

"Right then. Everything is set up the way you requested.” He glanced from Jack to Ianto. “You gentlemen have a nice evening,” he said with a nod the started to undo mooring lines. Jack turned to Ianto and made a grand sweeping gesture at the boat. 

“Ladies first.” 

Ianto’s eyes narrowed and he gave a soft snort. 

“Shut it, Jack!” He warned softly though he still stepped aboard ahead of Jack. As he did so, however, he murmured so softly only Jack could hear, “Anyway, who’s the ‘lady’, Jack?” He couldn’t see Jack flush ever so slightly, but he imagined it fairly accurately. 

Jack felt the heat in his cheeks and grinned, his body responding just at the images Ianto’s words conjured. Still waters run deep, right? Quiet out of bed, wild in it. Ianto was certainly…enthusiastic. Creative and fairly innovative, just as he was in his work. 

“So, who’s piloting this thing?” Ianto asked once the moorings were loose and the boat ready to go. 

“Me,” Jack said with that brilliant dimpled grin. 

“And you learned to pilot a boat when?” Ianto asked in mild surprise. 

“Just over a hundred years ago,” Jack said as he clamored up into the bridge. “Canal boats. Got my first official boat license in the first World War.” He smiled at Ianto who followed him to the helm only to pause as he caught sight of bed most of the back end seating area. He seemed to stand there for an impossibly long time before turning to Jack. One brow rose. 

“Well…” He said and cleared his throat, “…that…looks like fun.” A faint blush touched Iantos cheeks and Jack had to struggle not to laugh out loud. He loved it when the younger man got all flustered. As hot as he was in bed, Ianto had that oddly conservativish bent about public sex. 

“It’ll be okay, Ianto,” Jack assured him, “we’ll be way out on the water, no one around. I promise.” Ianto shrugged and slid into a passenger seat at Jacks side. He was quiet as Jack expertly maneuvered the boat out of the marina. Jack stole an occasional glance. For all that his man – his man, he liked that – was a tiger in bed, he was frustratingly reticent and hard to read out of it. 

“Have you been out on the bay?” Jack asked, mostly as a way to break the silence. Ianto shrugged again. 

“A couple of times, but never at night,” he said. 

“Ah. Good. Then tonight won’t be a total bore,” Jack said. That statement brought a return of Ianto’s quiet little smile and a flare of warm humor along with heat of another sort to his eyes. He glanced back at the bed then to Jack. 

“I sincerely doubt boredom will be a problem,” Ianto said, “It never is with you, Jack.” Jack laughed aloud at that, flashing that infamous grin. “I would enjoy clarification as to why…” he gestured back toward the bed. “This thing has at least one berth, surely?” 

“It has a couple of nice berths,” Jack said. Once we’re in open water I’ll show you around. Or you can take a look around on your own if you like. I just thought having the bed out under the stars on a nice night would be…”

“Romantic?” Ianto answered wryly. Jack just laughed and for a time an easy silence, but for the soft jazz, fell between them. Jack very nearly held his breath when he felt Ianto’s arm slide up along the back of the pilot’s chair, lightly stroking his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blue Gillespie is the real life band of actor Gareth David Lloyd who plays Ianto Jones in the show and not my own invention.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight Cruise part two

The moon rose behind them as the lights of the city fell away. As soon as they were beyond the ‘no wake’ area Jack pushed up the speed and thet were off into the darkness. A few clouds scudded past the moon but all in all it was an unusually clear night.

“Candles, Jack?” Ianto broke the silence with his delayed reference to the not yet lit but very present candles that he had seen surrounding the bed set up.

“Yep. And I intend to light every single one of them,” Jack said.

“And strawberries? I’m certain I saw strawberries.”

“And chocolate sauce,” Jack added cheerfully. Ianto was silent for a long moment.

“You do realize I have a penis, right?” Ianto asked, but he sounded amused. Jack flashed a wicked grin.

“I am well aware, Ianto. Hard to miss when…”

“Chocolate sauce, hmmm,” Ianto said, interrupting Jack before he could finish his sentence.

“A lot of chocolate sauce. And some whipped cream too,” Jack agreed.

“Welll…that…”he stammered in that way he got when he was flustered. “…that sounds fun. We haven’t used food yet.”

“A terrible oversight on my part,” Jack assured him, “and one I intend to remedy tonight.”

Several minutes later Jack brought the boat to a halt and shifted the engine into neutral. The only light came from the moon and stars and the boats running lights. Standing Jack held out a hand to Ianto.

“Let me show you inside and we’ll have some wine,” he said.

Ianto followed Jack into the cabin. It was small but beautifully appointed. 

“Nice,” he murmured. 

“It is, isn’t it,” Jack said. A note in his voice made Ianto turn. 

“Hired?” he asked, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. Jack grinned and shrugged. 

“Maybe with an eye to purchasing,” Jack said. He gestured at a narrow door. “Head is in there if you need it.” 

While Ianto was taking care of business Jack set out two glasses and poured from an open bottle of wine he removed from a small fridge. By the time Ianto returned soft, slow jazz filled the cabin. Jack handed him a glass and let him take a sip, gaze expectant. Ianto looked surprised. 

“I’m not an expert on wine, but even I can tell this is amazing,” Ianto said appreciatively. 

“Glad you like it,” Jack said, “Fifty year old tawny port. I hoped you would like it.” Stepping forward he wrapped his free arm around Ianto’s waist, pulling him close. And kissed him. Ianto relaxed into his embrace, allowing him to take the lead, opening hungrily to him. Body to body, heart to heart, tongues rolling slowly over one another, suckling hot and hard. Ianto’s hand slid up Jacks flank to his neck, curling around his neck, beginning to take possession. When Jack suddenly pulled back with a final lifgt nip at Ianto’s lower lip, Ianto looked bereft for a moment. 

“Jack? What…?” 

“Not yet, Ianto,” Jack said, “Theres a plan, remember?” 

“Fuck the plan,” Ianto growled, “Wheres the damned bed?!” 

Jack just laughed and shook his head, picking up the bottle of wine. 

“Bed is upstairs, remember?” he said and disappeared up the hatch. 

“Tease,” Ianto grumble then flushed as Jack’s laughter rolled down. With a scowl Ianto made his way up through the hatch to the deck. The music there had changed to match what was on inside and the volume had been turned up slightly, and Jack was in the process of lighting the candles set around the bed just as he said he would. 

“We'll end up in flames,” Ianto stated and Jack grinned over his shoulder at him. 

“I sure as hell hope so," Jack said. Ianto reddened a little, glad for the darkness. 

“That isn’t exactly what I meant,” he said. Jack slid off the bed and poured wine in two more glasses then turned to Ianto. Jack had unbuttoned his shirt entirely and Ianto realized he had no vest. Just that broad expanse of lean muscle and bare skin showed. Ianto swallowed. 

“Relax, Ianto,” Jack said softly, “Let me do this for you.” He stepped in close and began to undo the buttons on Ianto’s shirt. Reaching the last button he pulled Ianto’s vest free of his pants and slid his hands underneath, running his hands up over Ianto’s body, feeling the wam skin and light brush of hair, reveling in the light but defined muscles under his hand. Ianto was by no means ripped, and maybe he carried a bit more padding around the middle than he should, but hard muscle testified to the work he did rearranging the archives and helping Torchwood’s endeavors to improve life on Flat Holm Island* for the people who worked and suffered there. To Jack he was sex as hell. 

Ianto’s heart pounded beneath Jack’s hands, his breath ragged as Jack pushed up. Lifting the vest as he went. Ianto lifted his arms so the vest could slide off and then down off his arms, taking the other shirt with it. And he stood bare chested, eyes blown with need as Jack slid his own shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Then Jack moved forward until there was no room between them, skin to skin, heart to heart.

Jack’s hand settled on Ianto’s hips for the moment and he found Ianto’s mouth with his, each devouring the other. Jacks hands slid back to grasp Ianto’s ass, grinding their bodies together, the hard lengths of their cocks together stimulated by pressure and interfering cloth. Ianto groaned softly his hands sliding slowly up Jack’s chest until he could cup Jack’s neck. 

Slowly, at Jack’s lead, they moved with the music in a dance of slow rising need, one body against the other. At some point they shed their shoes and trousers, belts and all, almost without noticing. When they reached the bed Jack tumbled Ianto to his back, sprawling out on top of him. 

“God, Jack!” Ianto gasped as Jack bit his neck and suckled, “No marks! Do not leave…a mark! I’ll never be able to explain it.”

Jack chuckled. “I’d be happy enough to explain it…”

“We agreed, Jack,” Ianto choked then shuddered as Jack lay a hot, wet trail down Ianto’s chest with his tongue. 

“Too much talk, Ianto,” he said, “We arent going to let them know about us. Though I expect it’s a matter of time before they figure it out. If they havent already. They arent stupid. Now…”Jack crawled back up to sprawl beside Ianto, “ lets get the hell out of these shorts and do something more interesting with our mouths than talking.” Hewiggled our of his shorts as Ianto did the same. Then he rolled to the edge of the bed and came back with a small glass jar. 

“Simply Gourmand sex sauce – or Chocolate Raspberry sauce if you like,” Jack said. He dipped a finger into the jar and stroked a chocolate trail down the center of Ianto’s chest. Then he licked it off. Slowly. Continuing until he stretched out on Ianto and plunged his chocolate sweetened tongue into Ianto’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The idea that Ianto was involved with helping the people on Flat Holm island came either from one of the books or a work of fanfic, I can't remember. Not my idea, but a good one.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/m sex,

Grasping Iantos wrists Jack trapped them against the bed and ground his body against Ianto’s, hard cocks trapped between them. The pressure of their moving bodies building heat and need until each drew near the edge of the precipice. Then Jack slowed the pace prompting Ianto to buck up against him in protest.

“Dammit, Jack,” Ianto growled. Jack silenced him with a kiss.

“Theres no hurry, Ianto. Relax and enjoy this. It’s all for you. No hurry, no worries,” Jack soothed him, never completely stopping their horizontal dance. Ianto shivered as their cocks moved together, one against the other. He writhed under Jack, seeking more friction, trying to to get his legs out from under Jack in an effort to get them around his hips seeking more pressure. Jack let him, settling himself between Iantos legs.

Ianto, restrained and needing more, clamped his knees around Jack’s hips. But the harder Ianto tried the slower Jack moved, until Ianto was a sweaty, desperate, frustrated mess, all but struggling against Jack’s confining hold. When the tone of his pleas became something more than frustrated, Jack relented. With a laugh against Ianto’s mouth he bore down, rocking and grinding his hips with increasing speed, trying to match the building pressure in his own body with the obvious signals in Iantos face and body.

“Jack!” Ianto cried without warning, body arching against Jack’s, shuddering. That was all it took for Jack, the building electric tingle at the base of his spine turning into an explosion as Ianto’s orgasm carried him over the edge. For long moments afterward they both lay there, Jack still on top, sweaty and sticky and gasping, letting their hearts and breathing slow

No longer restrained, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and demanded a kiss. Jack obliged, deep and hard, before rolling our of Ianto’s arms.

“Much as I enjoy a good cuddle, we’d be stuck together in a few more minutes. Be right back,” Jack said. He climbed off the bed and hurried into the cabin where he quickly cleaned his stomach, chest and groin then wet two more cloths with warm water and went back up to where Ianto still lay sprawled beneath the starry sky. Stretching out beside him, Jack drew him into another deep kiss.

“You okay?” he asked and Ianto gave him a lazy, heavy lidded smile.

“More than,” he agreed softly.

“Good,” Jack said as he began to clean Ianto with one of the cloths, “Because theres more to come. That was just the appetizer.”

\-----

They sprawled together in their backs beneath the stars, staring up at the night sky. They lay in sated companionable silence for a time, the bay dark around them but for the boats running lights and the candles. Ianto broke the silence first.

“It’s wierd,” he said.

“Yeah?” Jack said, “The sky? The date? Me? Life?” Ianto gave a soft laugh.

“Well…you, that goes without saying,” Ianto said, And my life…ever since I hooked up with Torchwood One. But those aren’t what I meant.” He paused and let out a breath as he seemed to gather his thoughts. “Torchwood One was crazy enough and I was really just an archivist and PA. But since coming here… Since meeting you… I don’t know. It’s just weird.” He was silent for a time again. Jack kept quiet too. Ianto wasn’t much of a talker. Usually he let Jack carry the conversation. So when Ianto was in a talking mood Jack held his tongue and enjoyed the moment.

“What is it like, Jack?” Ianto asked, “Up there? Before…well, before…when I was younger, my gran had a cottage in the country and Rhiannon and sometimes gran, we’d lay out on the hill above gran’s cottage and watch the stars if it was clear enough, or watch the clouds scud across the moon. Gran would tell us stories. Spooky stories or things she had made up. She had a good imagination and she read a lot. She was a fan of Azimov, Heinlein and Arthur C. Clarke. She told great stories. But that’s all they were. Stories. Then there was Torchwood and…you, and they aren’t just stories any more. After everything I’ve seen. After everything I know now. And you…you can’t die! I’ve seen you die! I sat beside your body. After Owen shot you. After Abaddon when you were cold and stiff…” His voice grew strained and cut off for a moment. Jack found his hand and lay his own over it, giving a small squeeze. “But you came back to life. Even then. I’m shagging a man who can’t die. You’re immortal, for God’s sake! And because of you, and Torchwood, there’s this…this whole new reality! It blows my mind if I think about it too hard. But I stare up at the stars now and they aren’t just pretty lights in the night sky. Theres no…mystique any more. There are things up there, people, beings, civilizations I guess. Some good and some terrible. I don’t know that I would ever want to go there, but you have been there…so what is it like?” There was a long silence the Jack drew in a long breath and let it out slowly.

“It’s amazing, Ianto. And weird. Things, beings, places you couldn’t imagine in your wildest dreams. Heinlein and Azimov and every scifi brain combined don’t even touch the vast weirdness of the Universe and what is contained in it. And this little planet, your Earth, it’s so lost and so isolated, so…backward in some ways compared to what is out there. Civilizations older than this planet. Earth is way out on an arm, the Orion-Cygnus arm to be exact, of one of the smaller gallaxies. Terms like ‘small’ are relative, of course, but what you call the Milky Way is much smaller than any of its neighbors. Billions of stars rather than trillions. And over half those stars have systems full of intelligent life forms, so many it’s impossible to even begin to describe it all. It blows tge mind, alright.”

“And how many have you been to, Jack? How many have you seen?”

“Too many places to count, Ianto. And too many times. And they’re barely a drop in the bucket compared to what I have not seen or done. I could probably live a million years and never see it all.” Ianto didn’t respond to that and after a time Jack rolled to his side proper on an elbow. He played his fingers through the light smatter of dark curls that sprayed across Ianto’s chest and funneled down into a narrow glory trail across his stomach leading right to the thick bush around his cock. By the time Jack reached that bush Ianto’s chest was flushed, breath coming fast and his cock showing definate interest. As was his own.

“Ready for the entre, then?” Jack asked.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

Blue eyes met blue again. Jack held Ianto’s gaze as his hand slid down to cup his balls, gently massaging the soft, furred area behind them, squeezing every so gently as Ianto groaned, his cock grew fully erect. He palmed Ianto’s erection with one hand and reached the other to the edge of the bed. Jack grabbed the container of sweetened whipped cream he had had made and put in place right before the date. He had to let go of Ianto for a moment which elicited a groan of protest from Ianto.

“What…?” he began, rolling to one elbow. Jack pushed him down gently.

“Sorry. Forgot to open the cream beforehand. All better now.” He scooped out a dollop and trailed it lightly through the curls around Ianto’s cock then up and around the sensitive member as Ianto gasped and twitched.

“God, Jack! Tease…” he croaked, but his said he was very much enjoying it.

The back ground jazz took on a heavy bass background and Jack grinned. He slithered down and began to lick at the whipped cream, lightly, teasingly. Rolling carefully between Ianto’s legs he lapped at the younger man’s ball sac, slowly drawing one ball and then the other into his mouth while Ianto’s hands dug into the bed sheets as he alternated between a soft keening sound and whimpering a litany of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ over and over. 

With excruciating lack of speed, Jack licked and sucked the cream out of soft brown curls then started his way up Ianto’s twitching shaft. 

“Fuck, Jack! You need to get on with it!” Ianto croaked, “I don’t think I’m gonna last long…”

“Easy, sport. Relax,” Jack said against Ianto’s sensitive flesh. “There’s no hurry. We have all night. Deep breaths.”

“Fuck you,” Ianto muttere without heat. Jack laughed which made Ianto jerk and suck in a breath. 

“I’m serious Jack,” Ianto said, “If you keep doing that I’m not going to last…” he broke off with a cry as Jack dove all the way down suddenly. Hands braced on either side of Ianto’s hips he took Ianto’s cock almost all the way to the root then sucked hard and laughed, the vibration to Ianto’s spine and out to every erogenous point of his body at one time. 

“Fuuuck!” Ianto roared and Jack laughed again as he repeated his treatment. There was his tiger! Ianto, when he finally let go, was a sight to behold. When Jack repeated a third time Ianto hooked his feet around Jack’s back and he curled his torso up so he could get a look at Jack’s mouth on him for a moment, then he collapsed back and thrust up. Jack took it like a man, meeting each thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Ianto choked, “Jack, godammit, please…”

With another laugh Jack obligingly increased his speed and applied some good solid suction, dragging his tongue along that hypersensitive area at the back of the fat head. 

“Jack! FUCK!” Ianto howled and bucked hard as he shot hard and heavy into Jack’s mouth, and Jack gulped it all in expert fashion, continuing to lightly suck Ianto until he collapsed to the bed, sated. That done, Jack slithered up Ianto, their sweaty bodies slick and hard against one another. 

“Jack?,” Ianto murmured faintly, “I…you…?” Jack chuckled and rubbed his sticky, softening member against Ianto’s abdomen. 

“You think I didn’t get off on that?” he asked. “My God, the sight of you coming unglued? Losing that quiet reserve, if just for a little bit? Makes me want to come just thinking about it.” A point he demonstrated as his cock plumping just a bit despite its very recent discharge. Ianto smiled lazily and reached up to pull Jack into a deep, lazy kiss. Then, for a time they simply lay together like that, unspeaking, at least with words. They simply reveled in the closeness they had difficulty finding the place or time for in their otherwise busy lives. Finally Jack rolled off and poured them both a drink and arranged pillows so they could lounge against the side of the boat. Shoulder to shoulder they watched the stars again. 

“Out there, about seven galaxies beyond the Andromeda galaxy, theres a galaxy on more advanced star charts called the Goeth-Ilk Galactic System. Billions of stars, trillions of planets. Seven thousand inhabited worlds, two thousand of which are inhabited by intelligent life, only five hundred of which are even close to humanoid. Twenty seven of those are close enough to humanity in appearance they could pass with the right disguises or minor adjustments and a lot of caution. I’ve only visited three of those seven thousand planets. One was…inhospitable…to human life. It seemed to have an atmospheric composition that was compatible. But its mineral and chemical make up was…not. Not to mention it had some parasitic and microbial life that most definitely was not.” He fell silent and Ianto finally had to ask.

“Did you… You died?”

Jack shrugged. “I did. Five times before I managed to get the hell off the damned planet. Then I ended up in a medical prison on another planet in a neighboring system. One of the humanoid ones, which apparently was used to dealing with medical immigrants from the other planet. Unfortunately I had illegally crash landed on their planet without giving them a chance to clear me or contain me, so they were pretty pissed. Which was why I was in the prison.”

“They kept you there?” Ianto asked, concerned. 

“Damn right,” Jack answered, “For a whole year, which was a damned sight longer than and earth year let me tell ‘ya.” Ianto’s blue gaze, looking almost grey with his concern, turned to meet his. Jack shrugged. 

“It sucked at first, because, like I said, they were pissed. But with time I managed to make friends. A couple of lovely guards – these beings were hermaphroditic but compatible enough in the physical department, had a bit of a mind effect thing going too – became my…protectors, for want of a better word.” Jack’s gaze soften, then heated with memory. He leaned in and kissed Ianto. 

“You almost ready for second course?”

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/m sex part three

Ianto moved first, rolling on top of Jack, his strong young body spread out over Jacks. He laced his fingers through Jack’s and held them against the bed surface as he lowered his mouth to Jack’s. Jack was certainly not unreceptive. He let Ianto have control, returning the kiss with gusto, body hardening as Ianto moved against him. When Ianto finally pulled back so they both could breathe, each panting as they watched the other, Iantos eyes hit and flashing blue fire, Jack smiled. He did enjoy it when the tiger in Ianto cane out to play.

“This date is supposed to be about you,” Jack said, his own eyes sparking with lust, dimples showing.

“Good. Then you’d better hang on. Because I have you now,” Ianto growled. He switched his grasp from Jack’s hands to his wrists, tightening his grasp to just short of painful as he buried his face against the crook of Jack’s neck, a sensitive spot just where neck met shoulder. He lapped his tongue over hot, sweat salty skin, then bit down and suckled hard. Jack growled and arched against Ianto, need pulsing through him straight to his cock and balls from that mild pain sensation. Ianto’s hips, cock as hard as Jack’s, ground against Jack as Ianto moved his mouth in a trail of wet heat and bit down in a new spot.

“God, Ianto!” Jack gasped.

“You’re killing me here…” He broke off with a strangled choke as Ianto bit into the base of his throat. Not enough to strangle, just enough to elicit mild pain and send another jolt of desire shooting through Jack. He thrust against Ianto’s hips fighting for control. In response Ianto slid his legs to straddle Jack’s hips and let go of one wrist to push his hand between them, wrapping both their cocks in a firm fist.

“Slow. Down,” Ianto growled against Jack’s throat.

“Fu…ck!” Jack responded, as Ianto stroked their cocks together,

“Ughhnn…. I’m…I…”

“Shhh….” Ianto said and arched his back to lick a hot trail along Jack’s chest as far as he could manage without halting his ministrations with his fist. When he let go Jack almost howled in protest.

Ianto worked his way lower, alternately licking a hot trail along Jack’s stomach, then blowing softly on the wetness making Jack shudder. Slowly he made his way to main goal, Jack’s cock making that hot-cool trail along sweaty musky skin, driving them both mad with need. Reaching his goal Ianto lapped at Jack’s balls, hot then cold, suckling lightly until…

“Fuck! Dammit, Ianto!” Jack growled, “just…” He broke off with a gasp as Ianto licked straight up the underside of his cock then wrapped a tight hand around the base and slowly suctioned the head and still exposed shaft into the hot, wet head of his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times with excruciatingly slow tempo as Jack bucked his hips and moaned.

“Oh, my god!” Jack roared when Ianto suddenly withdrew again. “I swear to god I’m going to kill…” Jack began in frustration. He broke off in wide eyed delight as Ianto changed positions, turning around to straddle Jack’s head so his own heavy erection hung over Jack’s face as he went down on Jack again. With a groan Jack reached up to grasp Ianto’s waist and drew the younger man down, allowing Ianto to fuck his mouth even as Ianto seriously went to town on Jack, body rocking in a seesaw motion as they drove each other toward greater heights. As Ianto’s own needs grew closer to the edge his tempo increased.

Jack, far more experienced and knowing his own body as well as knowing Ianto’s well enough to read the signs, struggled to control his own arousal to match Ianto’s until he was sure the younger man was ready. Then he pushed his own head upward, meeting Ianto’s thrusts with deep throat catches, sucking hard, humming so the vibrations intensified stimulation. Suddenly Ianto’s body stiffened and he screamed around Jack’s cock, his own cock pulsing suddenly, body shuddering. Jack gulped down cum even as his own body arched and exploded, his own cream pulsing into Ianto’s mouth.

Ianto was less experienced, especially with a man, so as much cum splashed out of his mouth as he swallowed, but Jack didn’t mind the mess. He enjoyed far more the taste of Ianto on his tongue and the heavy, hot feel of Ianto’s limp, statiated form sprawled on his. Not the mention the sight of Ianto’s fine ass just inches from his face, that ass hole hidden just….there… Jack stroked the lightly furred ass crack right in front of his face, finger delving deeper to find…

“Hey!” Ianto yelped and rolled off Jack, propping up on one elbow to look at Jack. Jack chuckled. Ianto had cum on his chin and looked thoroughly debauched.

“I recover fast, remember?” he said, “but we can save that for a few minutes. Come up here.” He motioned for Ianto and the younger man crawled up to sprawl next to Jack.

“You going to fuck me, Jack? Or…”

“Damn right I want a shot at that ass of yours,” Jack assured him. Ianto nodded.

“Give me a couple of minutes,” he said and flopped on his back, pressed up against Jack.

“Is it exciting,” Ianto asked, looking at the stars again, “I mean, I would take humans centuries to travel between stars which would seem very…dull.”

“If it’s done right, it doesn’t take any time at all and it can be very exciting. But It can have it’s dull moments too. There are the Aeshper for instance. Theirs is a dull, grey featureless moon of a planet and the people are equally grey and dull. And silent. No one speaks. They have some form of telepathy for personal communication but even that, apparently, the use very little. Imagine vast grey interminable silence. Like a really creepy monastery where everyone has taken a vow of silence. I had to make my own…entertainment. Surprisingly at least one of them had quite a bit of fire going on under all that grim exterior.”

“Jack! Seriously?” Ianto said, half with horror half laughing. Jack shrugged.

“Sure. I was bored to death. Stuck there for months. Baes, that was his name, was…well, he turned out to be damned good with that mouth of his.” Ianto laughed quietly.

“God. You really have slept your way through the Universe.”

“Not always sleep,” Jack corrected, “But fucked my way? Absolutely.” He pursed his lips a moment then sigh. “The other Aeshpur took acceptation to my corruption of one of their young ‘men’. It was a unpleasant death then they launched my body into space. That wasn’t pleasant either. I finally got picked up by a passing freighter who managed to latch on to my briefly existent life signs during a reanimation. They killed Baes as well.” This time Jack sounded sad. Ianto rolled onto his side and propped up onto an elbow, stroking Jack’s chest. Their eyes met and both smiled, Jack’s warming as he came back to the very real and far more enjoyable present. They were ready.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic m/m sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (finally) July 15, 2016. USA Central Standard Time
> 
> Incomplete. More to cum.

With a deft move Jack pulled Ianto down for a kiss and at the same time hooked his leg over the younger mans hip and rolled so he was on top. Ianto grunted softly and bucked his hips against Jack, his arousal quickly growing.  
   

  “Easy there, buckaroo,” Jack laughed against Ianto’s mouth,   “Patience.” This time he spent much more time exploring Ianto, spinning the man into a trembling frenzy of want and need. 

“Fuck, Jack! I need…”

“I know,” Jack soothed sounfing amused and more than a little smug, “Getting there, I promise. I need too.” 

Sitting up Jack grabbed a tube of lube and maneuvered himself between Ianto’s legs. Pushing those long, nicely muscled legs up, Jack worked his own legs under so Ianto’s legs lay over his thighs. He ran his hands across the youngers man’s inner thighs making his cock jump and drip pre-cum. 

“Fuck…” Ianto gasped. Jack chuckled. His hands spread across Ianto’s abdomen then down his flanks and back along his inner thighs before inverting to find Ianto’s ass. 

“God, Jack…” Ianto gasped, hips arching slightly as Jack kneaded his ass, running his fingers along Ianto’s crack, stretching and spreading him. Each time Jack’s fingers brushed across his hole Ianto shuddered, cock twitching, until he was certain he was going to go mad…

“Now, dammit, Jack,” Ianto growled in frustrated need. Jack didn’t answer. Instead he squeezed lube onto the fingers of one hand and slid those fingers along Ianto’s ass crack until he came to his hole. 

“Open sesame,” Jack said tapping and teasing the tight pucker. 

“Oh, god!” Ianto cried arching slightly then trying to push down against Jack’s finger. His hole fluttered spasmodically. 

“Atta boy,” Jack murmured and he slid one finger in. He fucked Ianto with that finger slowly, easing open his hole while the younger man writhed and moaned. After a few thrusts Jack added a finger, and then a third, stretching Ianto, preparing him. With his other hand Jack, with practiced ease, tore open a small foil packet and donned the condom inside. He was the first to admit he did occasionally fuck others than Ianto. Not often but it did happen and it was something Ianto knew and had chosen to accept. And, though Jack couldn’t die from an STD, or not for long, he could carry one. In fact he had died from the most common one in the ‘80’s. That had sucked and for a moment the thought of Tobias, the man he had left behind then, shattered with grief, gave him pause. That was another story, though. He didn’t have an STD now as far as he knew but he wasn’t willing to bet Ianto’s life on it. With the addition of lube Jack was ready. 

“Brace your feet on my shoulders. Here.” He lifted Ianto’s legs and positioned each foot flat against each of his shoulders. Ianto’s cock bobbed enticingly just inches from his face. Jack guided himself to Ianto’s lubed and welcoming hole with one hand, the other cupped under his ass. 

“Do it, Ianto!” Jack commanded, “Do what you’ve been wanting to do!” With a glorious sound have groan have cry Ianto shoved his body toward Jack, impaling himself on Jacks cock. 


End file.
